Deceptive Love Circle
by Tibbs
Summary: A young dragon half is forced against her will into the mysterious world of InuYasha. What will happen if she falls in love with the enemy? Sessy?


DRAGON 1/2 AND INU YASHA?

Minks' Awakening Dreams

'Where am I?' Mink wondered. She looked around her surroundings seeing nothing but darkness.

In the distance Mink could see a faint light. Squinting she saw a figure slowly moving towards her. She could tell it was someone with long hair and his eyes were crystal blue standing out in the darkness. She seemed to sink into those eyes and didn't notice him closing in on her. He quickly closed the distance between them and Mink fell back startled and uneasy of his closeness.

Eyes wide Mink suddenly felt a sharp sensation of pain in her back. She looked down at her stomach and noticed the end of a blade stained red with her blood. It was roughly yanked out and she was left falling into the abyss.

She looked up at now two figures standing before her. The stranger she met with the long feminine hair and another stranger with long whit hair and peculiar white ears, the blade had fallen in between them still holding a trace of her blood.

Mink cried out in fear of death as the abyss swallowed her when she abruptly sat up from bed drenched in sweat. Mink had been having the same reoccurring dream for a while now but this was the first time in her dream that another person was present. (Well, she thought it was a person) and she could now faintly make out a heavy-forested area where she had stood.

Mink decided she couldn't get anymore sleep and to take a shower to clear her thoughts. She stripped quickly and flew over to ready her shower. As the water poured down over her wings and tail Mink felt more at ease.

"What does this dream mean? Is it trying to tell me something?"

Mink thought of the new stranger in her dream and how odd he looked with his dog like ears. She almost wanted to touch them. She then started to blush as she thought about the man she knew best in her dream and how beautiful his eyes looked and how emasculate his hair seemed. She also began to imagine how his whole body would look without his attire and if she... She snapped out of her daydream and cracked a smile at her thoughts. "It was only a dream."

Mink is average dragon-half. Her mother, a red dragon, and her father, a dragon slayer married the first day they met; love at first sight. Mink picked up the traits of a tail, wings, and side horns from her mother side and all her human characteristics from her father, not to mention her awesome strength and abilities.

As Mink went about her average day of events she picked up her closest friend Tibbs.

Tibbs was kind of crazy. Once she got lost in the forest and it took her dracon parents a week to find her. She has the worst sense of direction and once she realizes she's lost she would continued her so called 'journey' unlike a normal person who would stop and wait to be found.

Hatched by her loving 'parent' Tibbs is a full-blooded dracon, but with a few differences. Dracons are all born male! They reproduce by jumping into a sacred spring covered by a thin layer of ice, although, when a dracon jumps into what seems like a cool spring of water they are burnt by the unatural boiling water found beneath the ice. Only the strongest dracons' have a child. Dracons' are very unique but none as unique as Tibbs. When she was hatched Tibbs was not the expected son her father was hoping for and produced a new female breed of dracon.

Tibbs grew up all right but was constantly being harassed and few dracons even talked to her until she met Mink. The girls happened to bump into each other due to Tibbs's lack of directional sense and practically lived with Mink ever since.

"What do you want to do today Mink?" "I dunno? Wait, I heard my father about this sacred spring that'll make you look 5 years younger if you swim in it!" "But Mink, we're only 19… do you really want to relive your 14th year?" "… uh… okay you got a point." "Let's go check it out anyway. Maybe I can throw my old cat Whiskers in there and give him a longer life"

The two women set off, that is after they packed their bags for a couple of days with pounds of food.

They walked through the forest they lived in and across a wide plain when Tibbs finally asked, "Do you know where you're going?"

"OF COURSE!"

The two girls had walked quite a ways before stopping in front of what seemed like a wall of trees.

Mink froze, her eyes glazed over and her night's dream came flooding back to her with force. 'Was this the same forest as in her dream?' Mink thought.

She snapped back into reality to see Tibbs flying up scouting the area. Mink shook off the uneasy feeling and flew up to join her.

As Mink looked around for the lake Tibbs looked at her friend a little concerned. When she was about to ask what was wrong Mink burst out, "THERE IT IS!" and sprinted off.

Tibbs, totally forgetting what she was thinking bolted off after her friend who was in a dead sprint flying low on the trees towards the spring.

Tibbs had almost caught up to Mink when she came to a dead stop.

"EIIIIIIAAAHHH!" Tibbs cried as she hit Mink full force and sent the two went crashing through the trees to the ground.

Luckily their food packs caught on one of the trees branches before they hit the ground.

"What'd you do that for?" Screamed Tibbs.

Mink only looked down. The tree cracked Mink and Tibb's eyes went wide, the branch snapped and the two girls clinging to each other fell to the forest floor.

"THUMP!"

"OUCH!" Cried Mink. Mink was lying face first in the dirt. "Man that was a pretty hard landing for the forest floor ya know?"

"I KNOW!..." Said a frustrated Mink and got up rubbing her cheek.

They stood up and noticed they had landed on a wooden well. In the distance they could see the spring they were going to.

"Why do you think this well is here?" asked Tibbs circling it in curiosity.

"I don't know, but I got a funny feeling about thi..." Minks eyes widened in fear.

"RUN!"

She grabbed Tibbs by the hair and ran behind a huge tree.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?" Screamed Tibbs. Mink grabbed Tibbs's face and pointed it in the direction of the wooden well. The well was shaking violently. Tibbs went limp.

"What's that?" Tibbs asked in a shaky voice.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"

The shaking stopped and the two peeked out from behind the tree.

"It looks like it stopped...," Mink said.

"Let's go check it out and see what it was," said Tibbs a little excited.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"NO! But aren't you a little bit curious as to what's under there causing the shaking?"

"Let's just break camp here for tonight. The only way I'll want to see what's under there is if there is no movement for the ENTIRE night, got it?"

"AhhhhHhHhHhhHhHhHHhHH. Alright," Tibbs replied disappointment clear in her voice.

Mink and Tibbs got out their tents, pans, matches, and food out of their bags. (AN: It's a wonder how they walked straight with all that stuff)

They sat for about 15 minutes before their stomachs started to growl.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink! I'm hungry!" wined Tibbs.

"What do you want me to do about it!"

"Can't we light a fire now to eat?"

"Ya, I guess so. Nothings really happened anyways."

The two grabbed their enormous bags and flew off in the direction of the spring.

Meanwhile, in the well crepped a deadly youkai spider waiting for her chance to emerge from the depths and catch her new prey.

AN: So whatcha think? Tell me what you think and send me all of your thoughts good or bad. Every comment makes my story a little bit better ya know.


End file.
